


He’s The Vape In My Heart

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cussing, Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: John meets the guy that he thinks is perfect for him. Michael meets a great guy that he knows is out of his league. John tried to get Michael to see his worth and accept his feelings. How far will he go and what will he do to prove that disability doesn’t matter?((Yes the title is a play on Tear In My Heart by twenty one pilots))





	1. Chapter 1

John’s POV

I turn my computer on and check my discord, seeing a message from Craig.

MiniLadd: Yo! You down to play Golf-It with me and a few others?

Kryoz: Yeah dude, send me the invite.

I accepted the invite and see a name in the lobby that I sort of recognize, like I’ve heard it before or something.

WILDCAT: “Who’s the new dude?”

SMii7Y: “MajorStardust? Someone’s a David Bowie fan.”

Moo: “Good taste, but who invited this guy? I’m not against it, just curious.”

Terroriser: “Online friend of mine, lives in the US. We were gonna play Higher Or Lower but Craig invited me and I invited them.”

Kryoz: “Alright, got a mic bro?”

MajorStardust: “No shit, bitch. Let’s do this.”

He sounds like a stereotypical gay guy. The fuck? But isn’t Brian dating Lanai? Well he did just say friend so I could be reading into this. Whatever, at least he has good taste in music. Clearly I’m not the only confused one at the fact that we have him playing with us though.

WILDCAT: “Hey Brian is he hot? I have a desperate friend named Craig.”

MiniLadd: “Fuck off!”

Terroriser: “Ask him for a picture if you’re so curious.”

SMii7Y: “Send a picture of yourself to the discord chat if you want, we won’t pressure you. Or do you have YouTube? We can look up your channel.” 

MajorStardust: “I’ll just send a pic, it’s easier.”

At least he sounds better now and not like a movie character. A picture shows up in the chat and holy shit he’s gorgeous. He’s pale with light blue eyes and golden blond hair. Half of his head looks shaven and the rest has blue and purple in it. He’s wearing glasses with black frames, eyes must be bad with how the lenses look. He’s got some zits it looks like with his freckles, good he looks human. He has a black fluffy blanket around his body and three piercings on each ear it looks like, I think those are hearing aids inside them too. He looks like he’s trying to cover himself up, maybe he’s cold or something. His nails are black and he has two rings on the one hand I can see. I laugh when I see something on his desk.

Kryoz: “Oh shit, you vape?!”

MajorStardust: *takes puff, voice deepens slightly* “Yeah, dude. My brother hates it though.”

SMii7Y: “You’re like John’s dream boy.”

MajorStardust: “Which one is John?”

Kryoz: *takes hit of vape* “Right here.”

MajorStardust: “Ha. Let’s talk more and get to know me later, I wanna beat all yo asses!”

We all laugh, including him. Okay his laugh is pretty fucking adorable. We play and it turns out that he’s a beast! He’s stayed at the top of the leaderboard the entire time, much to all of our surprise. He was the only one that didn’t rage once, I admire that.

Kryoz: “So this is going on your channel I assume?”

MajorStardust: “Nope, my YouTube isn’t for gaming. I’ll upload gaming stuff on occasion but I rarely do.”

Moo: “Really? What is your channel then?” 

MajorStardust: “Art-based really. Like I upload my music or some dancing thing I work on. I’ve uploaded time lapses of my drawings and even skits and short films. Once I did this Shakespeare reading thing where I had actors performing it and I narrated, not feeling up to being seen on camera that day.”

Kryoz: “That’s actually pretty fucking cool. Channel name the same as your user?”

MajorStardust: “Mhm. Hate to just beat you guys and leave but I hear my brother screaming for me, probably wants me to feed his stupid cats or something to do with them. I like cats and all but fuck he’s obsessed. Plus I have my dog that’s way better anyways. BRYCE SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR TWO MINUTES! Ugh! Get my info from Brian or some shit, I gotta go. Name’s Michael by the way, Mike is fine. Later guys.”

We all said bye to him and he left. Bryce and cats... Ah fuck he must be Bryce McQuaid’s younger brother, he’s like twenty I think? Yeah he’s two years younger Bryce said and last time I checked he was twenty-two. Which means he’s in Georgia... Welp time for a trip!

Mike’s POV

That Kryoz guy was pretty funny, and he vapes too. Knowing Bryce though I probably wouldn’t be allowed to date him. I’m a grown man but Bryce is so protective. I take my blanket off and remove my leg braces so I can stand more easily. I check on his cats like he asked and head back to my room, where my pit bull is lying on my bed. He’s my service dog so he generally doesn’t leave my side. I have some health issues, more specifically mobility issues and some heart stuff, and he was trained to help me in those areas with shit like what medications I need and when to get my brother or call 911. I kneel on the floor carefully and smile as he joins my side.

“How’s my Cerberus today? I know don’t give me that look my legs don’t bother me right now.” He barks at me and I stand up. “Better? Let’s go for a walk, I want to get out for a bit.” I put on warmer clothes and get Cerberus’s sweater, along with his service dog vest. He’s an emotional support animal as well since I’m not exactly healthy up there either so he already never leaves my side, making a leash unnecessary. Everyone in our neighborhood and down at the station know about Cerberus so we don’t get chastised for not putting a leash on him. Cerberus walks over to my wheelchair that I keep for when my legs are seriously bothering me and barks at me, I shake my head.

“I don’t need it this time buddy, trust me.” Cerberus walks over to me and licks my leg once, then heads for the door. I get a message from Discord on my phone from Kryoz. I put my vape in my pocket and leave my place before opening it.

Kryoz: “Hey playing with you today was fun. Name’s John btw. Here’s my number, I’d love to collab maybe or even be friends :) (***) ***-****”

I smile and text his number.

(~Mike -John)

~“Hey John It’s Mike.”  
-“SUUUUUHHHH DUDE!”  
~”AAAYYYYY! XD”  
-“Sup?”  
~”Walking with Cerberus.”  
-“Does it have three heads?”  
~”Sadly no but he’s a Pit Bull.”  
-“Ooo lemme see”  
~”When I get home”  
-“You hidin somefin?????????”  
~”Lol sorta”  
~image attached  
~”The service dog vest is what I was meh about showing you.”  
-“Badass, got a tough lookin sweet dog taking care of you”  
~”Hell yeah I’m a mess lol”  
-“Only makes you more interesting”  
~”;)”  
-“I gotta go for now but I’ll text ya later :)”  
~”Bye vapelord”  
-“HOLY SHIT YAS!”  
-“Laters vape king ;)”

I can’t help but smile at my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Bryce’s POV

My brother gets home and I smile at him, noticing that he’s walking and not in his chair or even using a walker. He grins at me and high fives me as he heads back to his room with Cerberus. I follow behind him and look at a text on my phone.

“So apparently John had so much fun playing with you that he actually wants to come meet you in person.” “Are you being serious?” “Yeah, he asked if we had a guest room for him to use even.” “I don’t know... He said he wants to be friends but once he actually sees me and my issues...” “Hey don’t do that to yourself.” I see my brother get upset as he sits in his wheelchair, rubbing the base of his spine while wincing.

“You okay?” “Just overdid it, don’t stress.” I sigh and ruffle his crazy hair. Cerberus seems to be giving Mikey an ‘I told you so’ look as he places a paw on Mike’s knee. He pats the dog’s head and sighs.

“I know I know you told me to use my chair for your walk but I felt fine enough to walk.” Cerberus huffs and walks to the other side of the room, dragging a blanket over so Mike can drape it over his legs. He pets his dog and looks up at me.

“You have all the guys’ info that I played with right?” “Yep, why?” “Send them a pic of me in my chair with Cerberus.” He takes the blanket off and adjusts in his wheelchair, adjusting Cerberus’s service dog vest. I smile at him and take the picture, Mike looks only at the dog and kisses his head when I take the picture. I send it to the guys and mess up my brother’s hair.

“There. Now if they get weirded out about me, I know who to cut off.” “Good move, little brother. I’ll let you know what they say.” He nods at me and goes to his laptop, wheelchair gliding smoothly on the hardwood floor of his room. I immediately get messages from the group he was playing with.

WILDCAT: “HOLY FUCK I WANT HIS DOG! And lucky ass fuck walking give me the chair!”

MiniLadd: “PUPPER! Also I can ask Jay if he knows anyone who can trick out a chair, he was looking for someone at one point ;)”

Terroriser: “Aww look at Cerberus! Btw I already knew about the chair so no worries :)”

SMii7Y: “DAMB BOI HANDICAPABLE! Sorry Brandon Rogers but AYYYY!” 

Moo: “Is that painful for him? Or has he always been in a chair? He seems like a good guy I hope he doesn’t struggle too much. Sorry it’s the dad in me getting all concerned XD”

Kryoz: “He was walking earlier... I HAS CONFUSIONS! I don’t give a shit though I still want to meet him.”

I smile and read him each response, recording his reactions. He was smiling and laughing the entire time.

“Wildcat, my dog go away and yeah wheelchairs rule sometimes.”

“MiniLadd, that sounds pretty sick let me know dude.”

“Brian, yeah Cerberus is becoming a snarky little shit so not as cute.”

Cerberus barks at him and slaps Mike’s knee with his paw. “Don’t bark at me, asshole!”

“But SMii7Y I’m not doing math, I’m not handicapable. Plus my math is suck, bro. Expect all the Brandon Rogers memes and jokes to fly your way my dude.”

“Moo, I’ve been in my chair the majority of my life but I can still walk if I want to with crutches, a cart type thing, or just on my own. It can be painful like I was walking earlier unassisted and my back hurts like hell right now but more often than not there’s more numbness than pain.”

“And Kryoz hell yeah let’s meet and yeah I felt like walking would be nice for a bit but like I said my back started to hurt so yeah, chair time for a while. Actually, you know what. Cerberus, Vicodin.” “Wait, it’s that bad? You haven’t needed the Vicodin for at least a month.” “Bryce I feel like crying and ripping my face off the pain is spreading throughout my spine and legs and I want to die.” The pit bull brings my brother a pill bottle and helps move his chair to face his desk. I stop recording and send the video to the guys. Mike grabs his water and takes a Vicodin pill, coughing a bit on the water due to the pain. He leans forward some, trying not to burst into tears.

“Fuck, okay don’t let me out of my chair for the next two days. I think I did damage.” I can hear tears in his voice and try to comfort him, only getting a scream in response when I touch his back. I step back and look at his slightly trembling form.

“Hospital?” “No fuck that. I hate hospitals I’m not going!” “Michael, this is the most pain I’ve seen you in... Usually my touch doesn’t make you scream out like that. C’mon, let’s go.” “Bryce... I’ve spent too much of my life in hospitals... You know how I feel about them...” “That’s why I’m not asking anymore, let’s go.” He looks at me with tears in his eyes, but doesn’t fight me.

We pull up to the hospital and I get Michael’s chair out before I help him. Once he’s in his chair, Cerberus helps get him into the hospital. I send out a quick tweet while he gets checked in.

@BryceMcQuaid: “Tonight’s stream and today’s video will be cancelled until further notice. I’m sorry for this but my little brother is back in the hospital and he takes first priority.”

I talk to his doctor while he gets taken into a room, tweeting again to let people know not to expect me anytime soon.

@BryceMcQuaid: “Doctor said that Michael most likely needs ANOTHER surgery on his spine so I probably won’t stream or upload for at least a week. It’ll be his sixth one in the past like five years and he just was able to walk a bit again ;(“

@BryceMcQuaid: “Thanks for being understanding everyone and for saying those nice things about Michael. Send love to him @MajorStardust he needs it right now he’s really scared <3”

I put my phone away and sit with Cerberus in the waiting room, trying not to cry at the thought of how bad my brother is doing.


End file.
